KOF XII THE RETURN
A game of a return of KOF XII. There are some characters who are not in KOF. CHARACTERS Hero Team: * Kyo Kusanagi (Playable NESTS, XIV) * Benimaru Nikaido (Playable 2003) * Goro Daimon (Playable 2000) Art of fighting team: * Yuri Sakazaki (Playable DESTINY) * Robert Garcia (Playable 2002 UM, 2003, NGBC) * Ryo Sakazaki (Playable as Mr. Karate 2) Women Fighters team: * Blue Mary (Playable Real About Fatal Fury) * Mai Shiranui * King School Girls team: * Athena Asamiya (Playable 2002 UM, 2003, XI, XIII, XIV, '99.) * Malin * Hinako Shijou Sharkmen team: * Arlong (NOT KOF) * Kisame (NOT KOF) (Playable Samehada Fusion) * Emperor Awesome (NOT KOF) Zaun team: * Dr Mundo (NOT KOF) * Zac (NOT KOF) * Twitch (NOT KOF) Yagami team: * Iori Yagami (Playable Orochi, XIII, XIV) * Mature (Playable XIII) * Vice (Playable XIII) New Face team: * Shermie (Playable Orochi) * Yashiro Nanakase (Playable Orochi) * Chris (Playable Orochi) Dads team: * Heidern * Saisyu Kusanagi * Takuma Sakazaki Boys NESTS: * K' Dash * Maxima * Lin Girls NESTS: * Kula * Foxy * Whip Uchiha team: * Sasuke Uchiha (NOT KOF) (Playable Susanoo,THE LAST) * Itachi Uchiha (NOT KOF) (Playable Susanoo, Anbu, Edo Tensei) * Madara Uchiha (NOT KOF) (Playable Susanoo, Six Paths) Team 7: * Naruto Uzumaki (NOT KOF) (Playable Six Paths, THE LAST, Part I) * Sakura Haruno (NOT KOF) (Playable Grand Ninja War, Part I, THE LAST.) * Sai (NOT KOF) (Playable Grand Ninja War) Zetis Team: * Zavok (NOT KOF) (Playable Wrestler) * Zazz (NOT KOF) * Zomom (NOT KOF) Mario Boss Team: * Bowser (NOT KOF) (Playable Wrestler) * King Wart (NOT KOF) * Midbus (NOT KOF) 2003 Special Team: * Ash Crismon (Playable evil mode) * Mukai * Tizoc (Playable as The King Of Dinossaurs) Psycho Soilder Team: * Sie Kensou (Playable XI,XIII,XIV) * Chin Gentsai (Playable '99) * Bao XI Special Team: * Momoko * Magaki * Oswald Mexico Agent team: * Angel * Ramon * Vanessa KOF Boss team: * Orochi * Rugal Bernstein (Playable Omega) * Goenitz (Playable as a genderbended form) Runeterra Animal team: * Fizz (NOT KOF) * Alistar (NOT KOF) * Tahm Kench (NOT KOF) Ikari team: * Ralf Jones * Clark Still * Leona Heidern (Playable Orochi) Kim Team: * Kim Kaphwan * Huo Aui (NEW CHARACTER) * May Lee Jinju Kim Team Villians: * Choi Bounge * Chang Koehan * Xanadu New team 7: * Boruto Uzumaki (NOT KOF) * Sarada Uchiha (NOT KOF) * Mitsuki (NOT KOF) Sonic Hero Team: * Sonic (NOT KOF) * Knuckles (NOT KOF) * Miles Tails Power (NOT KOF) NESTS Villians: * Krizalid * ZERO * Igniz Fatal Fury team: * Terry Bogard (Playable 2003) * Andy Bogard * Joe Higashi South Town team: * Billy Kane (Playable 2003) * Lilly Kane * Ryuji Yamazaki XIV Special Women team: * Mui Mui * Love Heart * Alice XIV Special Men team: * Bandeiras Hattori * Nelson * Hein XIV Boss team: * Antonov * Verse China team: * Shun'ei * Tung Fung Rue (Playable as awakened form) * Meitenkun Hozuki Clan team: * Suigetsu Hozuki (NOT KOF) * Gengetsu Hozuki (NOT KOF) * Mangetsu Hozuki (NOT KOF) Uzumaki women team: * Kushina Uzumaki (NOT KOF) * Karin Uzumaki (NOT KOF) * Mito Uzumaki (NOT KOF) Orochimaru Team: * Orochimaru (NOT KOF) * Jugo (NOT KOF) * Kabuto Yakushi (NOT KOF) (Playable Snake Cloak) Sports Team: * Lucky Glauber * Brian Battler * Heavy D! Another XIV women team: * Sylvie Paula Paula * Zarina * Luong Kirigakure Team: * Zabuza Momochi (NOT KOF) * Haku Yuki (NOT KOF) * Ao (NOT KOF) Team Ino-Shika-Cho: * Choji Akimichi (NOT KOF) (Playable Grand Ninja War, Butterfly Mode) * Shikamaru Nara (NOT KOF) (Playable Grand Ninja War, Chuunin Exams) * Ino Yamanaka (NOT KOF) (Playable Grand Ninja War, Swimsuit) Single Entries: * Yuki (NGBC) * Ai (NGBC) Special Stages * Desert * Dream World * China * Egypt * France * Russia * Standium 1 and 2 * Guanajuato Dynamite Ring Category:Games Category:The King of Fighters (series) Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossovers Category:SNK